percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Hermione Chase/OC v. OC
Request here, everybody. HC (talk| ) 01:50, August 11, 2012 (UTC) I am already doing this...though it would be cool if u made pics for the tournament. - Why do we fall sir? So we learn to pick ourselves back up. 02:14, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Ugh, Ex, I know that, but I want to make it a bit more official. -.- --HC (talk| ) 14:24, August 11, 2012 (UTC) You should make it a forum though instead of your user page x) I am a little confused how it works though - Why do we fall sir? So we learn to pick ourselves back up. 14:32, August 11, 2012 (UTC) It's basically the way the OC v. OC works on your blog. Like 2 fights. The 2 winners will fight. Then the winner of that fight will be in a neutral position till the next two fights are cast. Then the 2 winners of the two fights will fight. The winner will verse the person who was in a neutral position. Whoever wins, shall be the, well, winner! If you're still having trouble understanding, you'll start to once I get it going. Yeah, I think I'm going to put it on the forum. Mind getting everyone to see it? :3 HC (talk| ) 14:54, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Okay I kind of get it now, and okay put it in a forum xP And I'll let everyone else know. - Why do we fall sir? So we learn to pick ourselves back up. 14:59, August 11, 2012 (UTC) I WANNA PUT MY CHARACTER IN IT!!!!!! Max Hallie: Godly parent: Morpheus, god of dreams Abiliies: Max can enter people's dreams and control them, and she can enter enemies' minds and make them have a nightmare in a daydream (can we enter mor that one character?) ~DoT the Waffle Queen (talk) 15:30, August 11, 2012 (UTC) So, are the overall rounds of the tournament going to become, like, a tournament story or anything? I'm not gonna kill you THAT much. (talk) 16:58, August 11, 2012 (UTC) But yeah, I'd like to submit my characters Morgan Knight and Phoenix Lane. SPOILERS: Morgan is a daughter of Dionysus who can grow vines at accelerated rates, cast various standard spells, including a corporeal Patronus shaped like a mockingjay, feel her way to wherever she wants to go through vibrations in the earth, and has a shield that can cause mass destruction under the right circumstances. Phoenix is a mortal, but with a blessing that gives him powers similar to children of Zeus; he can control storms and rivers, and he also has a bad@$$ Spanish sword. I'm not gonna kill you THAT much. (talk) 16:49, August 13, 2012 (UTC) : Awesome! Just make a picture for her. Maybe a manga, or lunaii, etc. HC (talk| ) 16:52, August 13, 2012 (UTC) There is one. Morgan's pic is here and Phoenix's is here. Why is this just like Antenaus Arena in CHB Wiki? [[User:HunterofArtemis12|''HunterofArtemis12]][[User talk:HunterofArtemis12|'~Daughter of the Hunt''']] 23:34, March 20, 2013 (UTC)